North Pole
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Frankenstein | poi = | 1st = }} The North Pole is a terrestrial region located at the northernmost portion of the planet Earth. Its really nothing more than a bunch of snow and penguins. However, some believe that a jolly old wizard with a kind heart and magical gift-giving abilities maintains a house and workshop at the North Pole. This mythical being, known to some as Father Christmas, but others as Santa Claus, works year around with the help of some elves to build toys for all of the good boys and girls across the globe. In fiction The North Pole does play something of a major role in the Frankenstein story. An explorer named Captain Robert Walton set out on a journey across the North Pole in the hopes of achieving some measure of fame. He came upon the ailing form of a scientist named Victor Frankenstein and took him on board their ship. Frankenstein told Captain Walton the story of the artificial creature he had created and the tragedies he suffered as a result. Walton himself witnessed Victor's creation moving across the frozen tundra on a dog sled. Frankenstein died soon after, and his monster came aboard the ship to mourn him. It told Walton that he would take his master's body and burn it in a funeral pyre, and then cast his own wretched form unto the pyre itself so the world need never know of its existence. Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus On a zanier and more cheerful note, a psychotic sentient evil jacket button named Smiley went on his own Christmas adventure, temporarily leaving his owner, Evil Ernie, and journeying from New York City to the North Pole and back again. Smiley Anti-Holiday Special 1 There was once a scientific research outpost in the North Pole manned by a scientist named Doctor Carrington. Carrington contacted the United States Air Force, based out of Alaska, to come investigate a crash site at the North Pole. The Air Force crew discovered the frozen and partially buried wreckage of a flying saucer. They recovered an alien being from the craft, which was based on some form of extraterrestrial plant matter. The creature revived and began hunting across the site, killing some dogs and several researchers. Thing from Another World, The Characters who like to hang out at the North Pole * Carrington * Santa Claus * Thing, The Appearances * Frankenstein (1994) * Frankenstein (2004/I) * Frankenstein Monster Vol 1 1 * Frankenstein Monster Vol 1 2 * Frankenstein Monster Vol 1 3 * Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus * Smiley Anti-Holiday Special 1 * Thing from Another World, The External Links * North Pole at MDP * North Pole at Wikipedia * North Pole at the Holosuite References ---- Category:Evil Ernie locations